Tales from a five year old girl
by AllTimeNatalie
Summary: All Spencer wanted was for his little sister to be happy, even if that meant taking her away from her mother to live with him, her big brother. A short fic about Carly's childhood, inspired by 'aloxi's story 'And the whole world tilted' I love that fic.


DISCLAIMER: I own no rights to iCarly or the characters.

A/N: Okay so this is my first iCarly story so please go easy in me. All in Carly's POV

SUMMARY: All Spencer wanted was for his little sister to be happy, even if that meant taking her away from her mother to live with him, her big brother. A short fic about Carly's childhood, inspired by 'aloxi's story 'and then the whole world tilted' because I love that story so much.

TITLE: Tales from a five year old girl

The sun sent cascading shadows onto my bedroom wall. One was shaped life my teddy bear and made me giggle, the other a simple cube from the garage walls. Spencer, my big brother had come to visit and always brought me presents. This time, he brought me a rabbit. Not a real one, a teddy one but I tied a rope around it and acted as though it was real. I liked it when Spencer came to visit because my mommy didn't really pay that much attention to me. She just watched TV and drank a strange clear liquid that smelt like alcohol. Spencer told me that I shouldn't drink it because it's bad for me but mommy seems to be okay. I stared at my door as Spencer peeked in and smiled at me.

"Hey Carls, how's it going?"

"Okay, I was just playing with Fluffles. She's the rabbit you brought me from Seattle and I love her more than anything." Spencer smiled and joined me on my bed. Running his fingers though my hair, I giggled and play punched him in the stomach, only lightly because I didn't want to hurt him.

"Glad you like it. Carly, have there been any problems between you and mom?" I nodded and sighed, then tightened my bunches in my hair and lay my head on his shoulder. That was another thing that I liked about Spencer's visits, I could tell him everything. "What?"

"Well she doesn't really talk to me that much and sends me to my room all the time but that's okay because she's probably just busy. Mommy usually is busy when I have to tell her something so I just keep quiet and do my drawings. Oh, I drew you something." I handed him a drawing of me and Spencer outside the house and felt a sense of pride overwhelm me when he gave me a quick squeeze and glanced down at it.

"It's beautiful. Thank you, I will pin it up on the refrigerator when I get home. Hey, Carls where's mom on this?"

"She told me not to draw her because I might make her look ugly so I didn't, I just drew us instead. I think I did okay though and it's quite similar to how we actually look."

"Yeah, yeah is similar umm stay here and I'll come and get you in a minute okay?"

"Okay." I started to hum my favourite song from a 'Disney' movie I watched with Spencer last time he visited. Meanwhile, he was downstairs with mommy.

"Why do you keep doing this? You just aren't safe are you?"

"Spencer, I've mothered one child, I can mother another I am fine! Where are you going?"

"I'm going to get my little sister. I think it would be best if she stayed with me for a while okay? You can have a little time on your own to think about stuff and I'll give Carly a week or two she will actually enjoy." My door opened again and Spencer scooped me into his arms and smiled. "Hey, do you wanna come stay with me for a while?"

"Can I? Mommy can I really?" My mommy looked sad and I didn't want to leave her alone but Spencer made me feel happy and my eyes lit up when he asked me. When he had packed a bag, I clambered into the car and strapped myself in. Spencer was still outside, arguing with mom.

"Look, I just think that while dad's not here, she should stay with me for a little." Mommy grew more and more frustrated with Spencer and it upset me.

"She deserves to stay with her mother!" They were shouting at each other and I though my mommy wanted what was best for me.

"She deserves to be paid attention to." Spencer argued more with mom as I waited in the car and watched. I really wanted to go with Spencer and I wished that mommy would realise that. "I am taking her only for a week or two then I'll bring her home. She will call you everyday I promise. I just wanna spend some quality time with my sister is that so bad?" Spencer sat down in the car and checked my seatbelt then smiled and handed me a cookie. "Hey there kiddo, you okay?" I nodded and bit into my cookie as he began to drive. "Good, you wanna talk to daddy? Thought you would here, just hold it to your ear and speak into it." It was great; mommy never let me talk to daddy because she said it was too expensive. It was good to hear his voice but I felt bad about leaving mom. Maybe now I would have fun though and be focused on by Spencer, I knew that I wouldn't want to leave and hoped that I didn't have to.

**A/N: **Please review; I know that its kind a bad but it's my first iCarly fic so please go easy on me.


End file.
